And Neal makes six
by hecticlife
Summary: Neal meets his family from England under ususal circumstances and finds he is totally and utterly besotted by the three youngest members of his family. Just a little fun fic.


**A/N Neal will be meeting his family from England so some O/C here Bradan, Neal's relative, with his wife Scarlett, and their children Tara, Leon and Eva. I think Neal is such an intersting character and so caring, this shows how he can put all this talent to good use!**

It was her fault. She should have listened to the people in the hotel. "Don't take your car, it's very easy to get lost downtown – and you don't want to do that."

"Where the hell is downtown anyway?" She thought to herself – anyway she was lost either in up town or downtown. She was driving very slowly, and then she saw him.

In an alley way she saw someone being hit. She had never seen that before. Someone had been slapped very hard across the face. A large person was hitting a smaller person, and that wasn't fair. The large person was holding onto the smaller person's arm and slapped him again.

She could hear everyone's voice she ever knew telling her to drive away but sod it, the sound of a slap and a gasp battered her ears. It was unfair and she didn't do unfair. Driving up with full headlights on she screeched to a halt and got out of the car.

"Leave him alone."

"Come again?" A rough deep voice said.

"She told you to leave me alone." This voice was educated, and familiar.

"You heard him. I want you to leave him alone and walk away."

"Butt out lady or you will be asking for trouble, and this little shit ain't worth it." With that he grabbed onto the other person's collar and yanked him into the light, she gasped, he looked like a younger version of her husband. The dark hair, the blue eyes you could get lost in and so good looking.

"I've been filming you on my phone and I have called the police. They are on their way."

With that he dropped his hold on the young man and came towards her

"I'll show you what meddling does…" but he never finished as he sank to the ground after a large piece of wood seemed to come out of nowhere and hit him on the head. He crumpled – she'd never seen that before either.

"Is that your car?" The educated voice asked.

"Yes."

"Well I suggest we both get into it very quickly and drive off!"

They did just that.

"Where am I going?" she questioned.

"To a friend of mine, he's in the FBI, take a left here." He gave her directions and she followed them, it was like a dream and she was watching something else.

"Did you film him?"

"No."

"Did you call the police?"

"No."

"So you lied?"

"Yes."

"It was very convincing."

"Thank you."

There was silence and then some time later he spoke up again, but not with a question, with a statement, "Here it is."

She pulled up outside a house. The young man got out of the car and went round to open up the door for her.

"Just to warn you, there may be some shouting." His eyes twinkled, just like Bradan's.

At that moment, a door was opened and a woman came out and flung her arms around him.

"We've been so worried!"

From the house there was a, "Get your butt in here if you know what's good for you!"

He turned and smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. The other woman had just noticed her and looked puzzled at the young man.

"She saved me, I'll explain to you both." And he held her hand with his other.

She was taken into the house. Inside a man was standing by the fireplace, trying to look angry and relieved at the same time.

"Neal…" and then he saw Scarlett and looked very confused.

"I can explain," the young man turned to her, "What is your name by the way?"

"It's Scarlett, Scarlett Caffrey, and why do you look like my husband?"

Everyone fell silent as they looked at her, even the charming young man.

After a pause, he seemed to regain some confidence. He turned to her.

"I'm Neal, Neal Caffrey and these are my friends, Peter and Elizabeth Burke."

Scarlett held out her hand and shook both of theirs, smiling.

"Excuse me, but what happened just now, where have you been, Neal? I was waiting for your call." The man seemed genuinely worried.

"I can explain, Marson found out about me and was going to get one of his heavies to remind me about loyalty and before I got the reminders, Scarlett came along and rescued me." Neal turned and gave her the biggest grin ever and now he really, really looked like Bradan.

"How and why?" asked Peter.

"She drove into the alley, got out and told him to stop hitting me."

Peter looked at Scarlett, "You did?"

Scarlett nodded, "It seemed like the right thing to do … for about twenty seconds until the big guy came after me."

"What happened?" asked a very concerned Elizabeth.

"Neal hit him with a plank of wood, I think." and Scarlett looked at Neal who nodded in agreement.

Bruising was appearing on Neal's face and Elizabeth noticed and went to get a cold compress.

"But how did you know where Neal would be?" asked a very confused Peter.

"I didn't, I had no idea what was going on, I just got lost downtown or uptown or somewhere."

Her unease at local expressions made Neal smile. Elizabeth came out of the kitchen and directed Neal to the sofa where she applied the compress. He winced slightly.

"Thank you for saving me, if you didn't I'm sure there would have been a lot more to repair. Ouch!" he looked reproachfully at Elizabeth.

"Baby," replied Elizabeth, but with a look of real care.

Peter was still confused and turned to Scarlett, "So, I'm sorry, who exactly are you?"

"My name is Scarlett Caffrey. I am over here from England with my husband and three children. Bradan, my husband, is on a conference and as it's the summer holidays we thought that we would make a holiday of it. Bradan and the children are off for the day to give some alone time for me as there is a break in the conference schedule, I thought I would take the car and go shopping, but I got lost and came across Neal."

"You were very brave," smiled Neal.

"It was unfair and I don't do unfair," she paused then looked at Neal, "Who are you, you look so like my husband and children and you have the same surname, you must be related to us…somehow."

It had never occurred to Neal that he may have family.

"How old are your children?" asked Elizabeth.

"Seven."

"What all of them?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Are they triplets?"

"Yes."

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth went into wonder mode, "That must have been so hard!"

"Babies were fine – it's keeping tabs on them now!" Scarlettt joked.

"What are their names?"

"Tara, Leon and Eva."

"What lovely names! How long have you been married?"

"Ten years."

"So have we! When is your anniversary?"

"In May."

"This is amazing, so is ours – tell me the date!"

"May 14th."

Elizabeth stared at Scarlett "Snap!" With that both women put their arms round each other and had an instant bond. They walked off arm in arm to the kitchen, chatting as though they had known each other for years.

Peter turned to Neal, "What just happened?"

"I think you have just said goodbye to any quiet times you were planning in the near future."

"You don't mean to say that El will invite the family over?"

"Oh yes and I'm dying to meet them," smiled Neal.

Neal and Peter walked into the kitchen as Scarlett was making the phone call.

"Hello sweetheart, is Daddy there? ... O.K. he's driving, well I can talk to you as you are such a grown up girl ... tell daddy I have a surprise for him...no I didn't bang the car...no I didn't tear the nice man's trousers by accident ...no I...listen Eva can mummy just get a word in and would you say to daddy it's a nice surprise ... no tell daddy not to be a smart bottom and say I found where I was going without damaging the car..."

While this one way conversation was going on Neal and Peter were trying not to laugh,

"Here, I'm handing Neal over to you so he can give you the co-ordinates for the sat nav - ask Leon to write it down and Tara to check." With that she handed the phone over to Neal

"Hello," he said very tentative Neal.

"Hello Neal, I'm Eva." The very young precise English accent made him smile.

"Are you ready?"

"You sound like my daddy, but American."

"Well you will see me soon; here are the numbers for your sat nav."

Neal told her the numbers and she checked with her siblings and read them back to him.

"Thank you, Daddy said we should be with you in about half an hour and he'd like to know what's going on because Mummy's surprises are usually funny."

"Like the chickens!" chipped in another voice in the background.

"And the beefburgers!" came a third voice.

A familiar sounding adult then was heard, "O.K. you three, that's enough we don't want to give _all_ Mummy's secrets away, say goodbye to Neal and to Mummy and we'll see them soon."

An explosion of sound blasted into Neal's ear, "BYE NEAL BYE MUMMY SEE YOU IN A ROCKET AND MOON!"

Then there was blissful silence.

"One seven year old is loud." Apologised Scarlett, but three are ..."

"They sounded so intelligent and full of life." Commented Neal proudly as though he was in some way responsible for their intelligence.

"Seeing is believing, they are a handful, but interested in everything, when I take them down to the station they have all the staff in hysterics."

"Station?" asked Neal.

"Yes, the Police station where Bradan works, he's a D.I. with Mercia Constabulary."

"You mean to tell me your husband's a police man?" asked El.

"Yes, well he's plain clothes officer, a Detective Inspector."

Peter Burke laughed out loud and looked at Neal, "So your relative is in crime investigation!"

"Well then," replied El giving Peter a look, "that makes two of them then."

"Oh Neal, what a co-incidence!" beamed Scarlett.

"Well let's get ready for them coming," announced El and she and Scarlett went off to sort towels out in the bathroom as Scarlett said she couldn't guarantee the state of her children if they had been out all day with Bradan. El was also barking at Peter to find the plastic tumblers and juice from the basement and to get cookies and cakes out. Neal helped and soon the kitchen filled with packets and bright coloured tumblers.

Satchmo, the Burke's dog was also getting excited, but he wasn't sure why. Peter went to fuss him, "You are going to have your kingdom invaded, Satch, hang in there buddy, you can make it."

Neal was feeling a mixture of excited, nervous and worried all at the same time.

Scarlett came over and put her arm around him, "Don't worry, they will love you."

"How did you know?"

"It's a wife and mother thing, remember I've been reading a male Caffrey for twelve years, it's second nature now."

Peter went over to El, "How are things?"

"Fine, I can't wait, how's Neal?"

"Well, I think our Mr. Caffrey is displaying an emotion that I don't often see."

El looked at her husband and lifted an eyebrow.

"He's nervous."

It was true, Neal had so far in his life not had a good experience of family life, blood family that is. Mozzie and Kate had meant so much more. And since meeting Peter, El and June he had found more people to care for him. So why would this Caffrey family be different? However, Scarlett had risked her safety to help him and what a co-incidence that she was his family and, talking to her, he knew she was a genuinely lovely person and those kids seemed great and well balanced - but what about meeting Bradan, his real family? Neal wasn't sure how they were related but they obviously looked alike and sounded alike. But a cop! Perhaps this was a bad idea, perhaps he should just slip out and see Mozzie, what about Mozzie – he should know shouldn't he?

Neal didn't realise that three pairs of eyes were trained on him.

"He's worried," said Peter.

"He'll be fine," comforted El.

"The children will just love him," added Scarlett.

The sound of an engine stopping brought them all back to reality. Neal's eyes opened wide. Scarlett went to him and put her arm in his, "Come and meet your family, they will love you." She guided him gently to the front door where Peter and El were exiting on their way to the road.

A station wagon had parked outside the house and a man was obviously turning round inside to issue last minute instructions.

Peter and El looked astounded as a person so like Neal got out, gave them a Caffrey smile with the white teeth, "Hello, just getting the children out," and went to open the back door and suddenly out piled three small Caffreys. They were dressed in t-shirts, shorts and trainers just like their father. El smiled she had never seen Neal in such casual wear, the clothes coming from a normal retail outlet and not from a designer choice of the rat pack. For a split second as they were still El could see three heads with brown tousled hair and big blue eyes, they were all remarkably attractive children.

"Mummy!" came the shout and they, as one all ran to the open arms of Scarlett.

"Did you have a good day?"

"The best!" answered one of the girls.

"Come and meet some new friends of mine, this is Mr. and Mrs Burke and this is Neal." Scarlett stepped back and the children all gasped and stood very still. El remembered that moment because she did not recall many more of silent, still seven year olds in her house.

Then a child's whisper was heard which was so loud everyone could hear, "Why does Neal look so like Daddy?"

"Because he's a relation," answered the amused Scarlett.

Then one of the girls went over to Neal and did a most English action that melted Neal's heart and broke the ice, "How do you do, I'm Tara, pleased to meet you," and she stuck out her hand to shake his.

Automatically, he took her hand and shook it, "Hi, I'm Neal." The other two children then followed and introduced themselves and shook Neal's hand.

"This is very formal," said Scarlett, "I think he needs a hug." Immediately Neal's waist became wrapped in children smiling and looking up at him. He returned hugs and the children started to laugh. While that was going on, Bradan who had locked the car came over and introduced himself to Peter and El and went to kiss Scarlett.

"I must admit, sweetheart, as surprises go, this one's the best so far."

Neal and the children had begun one of those conversations which was really a quick question and answer session and looked as though they were going to be there for a while, Neal had sat on the top step and was surrounded by seven year olds. He looked really happy and so did the children.

Scarlett moved towards them saying, "I think before you get really comfortable, children, you need to come and say hello to Mr. and Mrs Burke and you should let Daddy say hello to Neal."

"Please, its Peter and El," commented El.

The children got up and went over to El and Peter who was really touched at seeing three little right hands presented to him to shake. It was at that moment that El fell in love with the children. It had taken Neal all of six seconds after contact with the gabble of small children to be totally besotted by them, for him too, it was love at first sight. But what of Bradan? Before Neal could even think what it would be like he felt arms lift him off the step and he was looking slightly up into eyes the same colour as his. The arms held him into a tight embrace. "So glad to meet you, Neal, I've been following your career. You are one clever guy, and I'm pleased you are using your talents to help the FBI, you never know I may be calling on you one day in a professional capacity, but now, I'm family." He beamed at Neal and Neal beamed back, then he added, "And I know how we are related."

"Well," smiled Neal, "That's good I don't have to go into what I'm doing. How do you know about me?"

"Excuse me Mr. Caffrey!" Scarlett's indignant voice cut through their conversation.

Bradan winked at Neal and whispered, "Oops, that's the 'you're in trouble' tone." Neal liked Bradan. Peter also recognised the tone, as it was classic El.

"Too true, so when were you going to tell me about Neal and knowing you had a relation in New York?"

Bradan turned to his wife and started to speak with ever such a soft Irish accent, which Scarlett could never resist and which El found herself seriously attracted to. "I didn't know if we would have time and well. Look at you clever girl, you found Neal all by yourself without any help from me. Talk about serendipity," and with that he walked over and hugged her gave her a big kiss which again, she could not resist.

"Who's for a drink and cookies?" asked El.

Three hands shot up in the air with, "Me, please!"

"Well come on in, I'll show you where you can wash your hands."

The Burke home was suddenly filled with chatting and movement and water and damp towels and chair scraping and munching. Satchmo was in his element, not knowing who to fuss first. The children were delighted that there was a dog in the house, and patted and stroked him, but it was to Bradan, that Satchmo decided to give his loyalty and sat down next to him. As Bradan was talking he would reach down and scratch the dog's ear in the special place Satch loved, definitely the right decision the dog thought. Both El and Peter were impressed with the children's manners. They sat down when eating, chewed with their mouths closed and said please and thank you. Neal was up at the table sitting with them, chatting and laughing and making biscuits disappear infront of wide blue eyes. While El was fussing and serving Peter just enjoyed watching Neal with the children, he was very attentive to them and was obviously enjoying himself. Looking more carefully at the children Peter could pick out the fact that they were triplets as there were similarities, the most striking one being the dark hair and blue eyes. Tara looked most like Bradan and Neal, a small photocopy beautifully packaged. She was sitting next to Neal, although her outfit was similar to the others, the colour of t-shirt and shorts and socks seemed to match perfectly, she even had a slide in her hair, keeping some of the wavy locks in place. When Neal was showing the magic trick her eyes were fixed on his hands, trying to work out how he did it. Pete focussed on Leon next, again, very similar to Neal but his features were slightly rounder showing a hint of Scarlett's features. He too was interested in the magic tricks but did not show the intensity of interest that Tara had. Leon's hair was slightly shorter than his sister's but the waves still gave the appearance of being tousled and just under control, he was dressed in contrasting colours dark shorts and a pale blue t-shirt which now showed evidence of the day with his father, grass stains and flecks of colour - probably ice-cream were noticeable on closer inspection. Peter then turned his attention to the last sibling, Eva and smiled. Her hair was the wildest, no slides in evidence, she was a real mix between the two parents, but still showing a strong similarity to Neal. Her t-shirt was slightly crumpled and one of the sleeves was torn as well as the pocket on her shorts. She wore a bright blue t-shirt with splodges of colour all over which seemed to mask the other colours of grass, ice-cream, tomato sauce and other miscellaneous stains quite cleverly. Peter also noticed that she had one sock missing. She was attentive to Neal for a little while, then her eyes wandered around the room, then she looked at Neal again then her eyes wandered. Sub-consciously Peter made Eva his favourite.

"Why don't I take you to show you where I live and then I can get changed, as I feel rather overdressed, and I'll show you the sights of New York from where I have breakfast, but let's ask your mother and father first."

"Please, Mummy, please, please!"

Scarlett turned to Bradan, who looked at the children and then looked at Neal. Bradan turned to Peter. No words were said but the slight nod of Peter's head told Bradan what he wanted to know.

"Come here you three."

"Please may we leave the table, El?" asked Tara.

"Of course." El wondered if she could rent the children out from Scarlett.

Bradan crouched down so he was level with the children. "I want you to listen to Neal very carefully when you are with him. New York is a very big city and it is very crowded. If you are crossing the road, you must hold Neal's hand and if you are walking anywhere busy, you must hold his hand too. Remember your manners and do not argue, you have to look after each other and remember to take turns and everyone will have the same. Now give me a kiss." As the children were kissing Bradan, Peter couldn't work out who had the biggest smile, the children or Neal.

Scarlett went over to the children and hugged them and then went over to Neal, "I know you will look after them, have a lovely time," she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, "I'll just get their back packs out of the car." Which she did.

"How are we going to get to your house, Neal?" asked Leon.

"By cab."

"What's that?"

"Apologies let me switch to English mode, by taxi, Leon."

El loved how small things made children so excited as three pairs of legs were jumping up and down chanting, "We're going in a taxi car, this way, that way, which way? To Neal's house yay!"

"How do they do that?" asked Peter.

"I'm not sure, they have always had the ability to say the same thing at the same time, a triplet phenomenon, we just like it." Bradan answered.

The children went to say thank you to El and Peter and gave them hugs.

As they were walking down the steps Bradan came next to Neal. "I know I don't have to say anything to you about their safety."

"I promise they will be fine."

Bradan patted Neal on the back and nodded.

Peter watched Neal call for a cab and open the door for the children as they got in and he followed them, closed the door and the cab was off.

"You have such lovely children," said El turning to Scarlett.

"Thank you, come on I'll help you tidy the kitchen."

Peter turned to Bradan, "Great kids," he paused, "Want a drink?"

"Oh God yes!" answered Bradan and with that the two men went inside.

In the taxi Neal was answering questions about some of the places they were passing. They were chatting and laughing. By the time the taxi pulled up outside June's house the taxi driver had also been included in the conversations.

As they were getting out the taxi driver was speaking to Neal, "Great kids you've got there, dad, you should be proud of them, bright as buttons and cute as anything."

"Thank you." Somehow this compliment made Neal feel very proud.

Inside the house June noticed the taxi stop and Neal get out ... followed by three small children who looked remarkably like him. Neal never failed to amaze her, but this was spectacular.

She opened the door as the children were still outside looking up at the huge house.

"I cannot wait to hear about this," she smiled.

"Oh hello, June, children, come and meet a very good friend of mine."

Obediently, they walked up the steps, wiped their feet on the door step and went into the large hallway. Three little right hands once again presented themselves with a hello and an introduction. June too was totally captivated and Neal felt real pride as he saw June's face. After a quick chat and then goodbye the children followed Neal up to his rooms. As they entered the children slipped off their shoes and socks and left their back packs by the front door. Neal showed them around and then out to where his roof top was. He went to change into sweats and a t-shirt and found the children looking at some of his art books when he returned. They loved the roof and again showered him with questions. He drew up three chairs so they could stand on them and look at the view. He made sure he was standing behind them as suddenly an irrational fear made him really protective for their safety. He knew they couldn't fall, but kept checking they were alright.

"It's like being on the battlements of a castle!" exclaimed Eva. This gave Neal an idea. For the next half hour he told them an animated story involving them all about this castle and the adventure of three brave knights and the king. They acted out the story with great excitement and when June arrived with a tray of cakes and milk it made her smile to see Neal with a saucepan on his head and a plunger from the bathroom with three children similarly dressed with various kitchen implements surrounding their bodies. With great detail Eva told June how they had fought and killed the dangerous dragon that lived behind the huge tower and she pointed towards the New York skyline. June watched the animated story telling which was added to by the other children.

After they had eaten, the story continued until it was dark and the New York skyline was lit by a million different colours.

"How about pizza?" Neal suggested.

"Yes please!" came the resounding chorus.

"Neal, can we have a sleep over here?" asked Tara.

"Oh yes, please, please!" chorused the other two.

"Well let's ask your parents." No sooner said than done, Neal called Scarlett and after a short discussion, with Scarlett saying that she thought Neal was very brave and slightly mad but it was agreed. The children even had a change of clothes and tooth brush and toothpaste in their backpacks along with their favourite sleepy toy.

Peter turned to Bradan, "Want a top up for your drink?"

"God, yes!" Bradan smiled. It was very rare for parents of triplets to get a night off and Bradan was going to make the most of it. He and Peter had found a great deal in common apart from Neal, and had felt relaxed in each other's company. El and Scarlett had not stopped talking.

By the time Mozzie arrived with the pizza and let himself in quietly the roof looked like something from the Arabian Nights, there were pillows and cushions on the floor and sheets had been tied to various parts of the outside so that it gave the impression of a huge tent. Mozzie looked with true wonder at Neal, who was now wearing only a waistcoat on his top, he had a silk scarf wrapped around his waist and sweats tucked into boots. He looked like Sinbad or the Prince of Persia but what made Mozzie's eyes widen the most were the three children who were clearly enjoying themselves in the company of Sinbad. They looked so like Neal, not because they too were dressed in waistcoats and silk scarves and items from June's wardrobe but that they physically born a great resemblance to him. Mozzie noticed June sitting on a chair dressed in a silk turban and a silk robe, obviously taking part in the elaborate story. Neal could never do anything by halves.

"Well," said Mozzie, "I feel over dressed."

Neal turned and smiled, "Children, let me introduce Mozzie, a very good friend of mine."

Once again the three small hands lined up and shot out. Mozzie was spellbound. Neal was in his element, "Mozzie, may I introduce, Eva, Leon and Tara Caffrey."

As Neal introduced each miniature version of himself Mozzie received a handshake and 'hello.'

"So," replied Mozzie, "Who likes pizza?"

The resounding, "ME!"meant that the story was stopped for a while. Mozzie was also amazed how Neal had so easily fallen into the role of surrogate parent by sending children to wash hands and sit at the table for something to eat. He also had arranged drinks and napkins.

As the children were eating the pizza and June was sitting with them, Mozzie went to join Neal who was re-filling cups with milk as he informed the children it was a little too late for juice.

"Neal, why do you have three small British kids who look like you in your apartment? Where have they come from? What did you do? Have you hired them? You really never fail to amaze me, I didn't see this coming? Who are they?"

"Tara, Leon and Eva Caffrey." Neal was enjoying himself.

"How? Where? Why?"

"O.K. Mozzzie, I'll tell you," and with that Neal recounted the events of the day. It suddenly struck Neal, that he had only known the children for a few hours, yet he was so comfortable with them and they with him. After pizza there was time for some more of the story and June saw the first tell tale eye rubbing from Leon.

"I think it's time to get changed and clean your teeth and then you can all settle back down in your tent for some quieter stories."

Reluctantly the children removed silk scarves and earrings and cleaned their teeth, June had however brought a selection of soft t shirts that she said were worn by the prince and princesses in Persia and the children eagerly found something that they liked an slipped it on. Three teddies were brought out of their back packs and held as the children settled back around Neal who began to tell them more stories. June and Mozzie were listening, the children's questions were becoming more infrequent and the story began to slow down. When it was all quiet June motioned Mozzie to follow her. They crept around to face the children. Three children were curled up in the arms of Neal who was also fast asleep.

El's text message beeped; as she got up to check what it was she smiled.

"You have got to see this. Mozzie sent it to me." El passed around the picture. Amid pillows and cushions, three children and one adult slept next to each other. Neal had fallen asleep with one arm round Leon and Eva and the other arm around Tara. She had snuggled into him and was holding onto his waistcoat with one small hand. Leon and Eva were also snuggled into him along with their teddies. The third teddy was next to Neal's cheek and he was resting on it.

"They look as though they have had a wonderful time," said Scarlett.

"Yes, I wonder who tired out who?" asked Bradan.

"It looks as though it was 50/50," replied Peter.

And everyone agreed.


End file.
